Crossed Paths: The Dawn of the team Book 1
by LightningClanliveson
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, after sometime of being kidnapped by humans, has escaped and gets caught in a group of wild Mobians who are like him: half-wolf(in my head). Now, he's to become the Alpha of the group, and while he does, a prophecy is received. Old friends unite, new allies and new plus old enemies arise. (three-way crossover) Please leave reviews.
1. Prolouge: The Prophecy recieved

The moon was shining brightly in the sky, the wind whooshing around wildly as prey-cease was coming in. Out of the bushes nearby came two hedgehogs, one male, and one female. Up ahead was what looked like a set of mountains, but was really just a very tall hill, with a kind of cave on top of it. Now these hedgehogs weren't regular hedgehogs. They stood like humans, and they did wear some type of clothing. These were Mobian hedgehogs, but they lived in the wild. The male was a blue and peach hedgehog, and the female was an eagle brown and white hedgehog.

"Eaglefern…" The male asked, his voice uneasy. "Do you think I'm ready for this…?" "Of course you are, Blizzardheart." The female replied. "Creamstar wouldn't have made you co-alpha if you weren't ready." He sighed, and they went on up the hill, and into the cave. Inside, it was very dark. Instinctively, both hedgehog's eyes became a wolf's yellow to see well. Just ahead, there were large crystals coming up from the floor, with a star shape carved into it. It was where all Alphas came to get their ten lives.

"Alright, Blizzardheart," Eaglefern said. "You know what to do." In response, the blue hedgehog settled down, touched the tip of his nose to the crystal, and fell asleep almost instantly.

He was floating in nothingness, alone and afraid. _Should this be happening? _He thought. Then, he started seeing a light. That light grew so bright that it nearly blinded him. When he opened his eyes, he was in a beautiful clearing, with stars all around. At once, ten wolf spirits appeared, all of their pelts full of stars.

Blizzardheart recognized most of them at once. He knew Pumaheart, Silverstorm, Cedarcub, Vilepaw, and Berryleaf. The other five he didn't know that quickly. A young cedar-colored female wolf walked up to Blizzardheart. "Cedarcub…." Blizzardheart whispered, recalling how she had died because of an outbreak of illness, called darkcough. The young cub had been too weak to stand the sickness, since she was the weakest of them all. But now, she was living in peace along with her Clanmates.

She stood on her hind legs, and touched her muzzle to his forehead. "I give you this life of understanding." She said. "Take this life and use it when you need it most, and understand when something has gone wrong, that we will always be with you." Blizzardheart gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as the first-given life burst into him, feeling like lightning going through him. Cedarcub stepped back, and a black and green Learner, Vilepaw, took her place.

The young Learner did the same thing, but said, "I give you this life of fierceness. Use it to protect your Clan from anything harmful, anything or anyone that might destroy it."

A gray and white male wolf with dark gray ears, Silverstorm, stepped up. He repeated the process. "I give you this life of nobility. Use it to encourage your Clan, and even to encourage yourself."

A wood brown tom-cat with a spike-like fur at the end of his tail, Timbertail stepped into his place. "I give you this life of patience. Always use it, especially when trouble comes around."

A black puma with tufts on the tip of his ears, Pumaheart, stepped into his place. "I give you this life of curiosity. Use it wisely."

A light pink and red spotted female rabbit, Berryleaf, replaced him. "I give you this life of healing. When one is going through something harsh, and can't shake it, use it to make them feel better than before." Oddly, Blizzardheart didn't flinch when she had come up to him. In fact, it felt soft and sweet, like a marshmallow.

A tall dark brown she-cat with long fangs and a long tail, Spiderfang, came up next. "I give you this life of concentration. Use it when you must only do things one at a time.

A gray and dark grey speckled male fox, Specklepelt, came up after her. "I give you this life of swift thinking. Use it when your clan needs it most."

He waited for the last one, and he couldn't believe it: a light cream and white-bellied female hedgehog came up to him. "Creamstar…" Blizzardheart breathed. The hedgehog smiled at him, and finished off the ritual. "I give you this life of love and trust. You know how to use both." At last, a dark blue star shape appeared on Blizzardheart's forehead. He was no longer Blizzardheart; he was now Blizzardstar.

"Blizzardstar! Blizzardstar!" The angels chanted in unison. _So this is what it feels like, _He thought as they chanted. _To become a leader._ The angels all disappeared, all but Creamstar. "Now," She said. "I have something to show you. Come with me."

Soon, the two hedgehogs reached a dark land, with buildings and forests shattered and in ruins. Blizzardstar nearly froze with fear at what he saw. "C-Creamstar…." He stuttered. "What-"The former leader silenced him with a gentle flick. Some of the smoke gathered in front of them, and started to make shapes. One of them was an unforgettable shape, one of Blizzardstar's arch enemies back at where he came from. "Eggman!" He growled. But then, the smoke melted into two other shapes. One of them looked like a monkey's head, and another was a group of cats, their pelts seeming to melt.

But then, a light overcame them all. That light melted into three shapes: One was a fox, another was a flame colored tomcat, and the last one was-to Blizzardstar's surprise-himself!

"Danger is coming, Blizzardstar. To your home now, and from when you were taken from your friends. These three enemies with merge together, but three lights will also assemble together." Creamstar explained. She closed her eyes, and she said these very words: _"Three shadows will emerge, but the three lights will follow. They will try, but never win." _And with that Creamstar started to fade.

"Creamstar, wait!" Blizzardstar tried to get her attention, but he was too late, as the female had faded completely. The smoke from earlier rose as the light disappeared, and started to swirl around him, starting from the ground up. He tried to run, but he found his feet were glued to the ground. "No…NO!" He screamed. The smoke had gotten up to his arms, and started going past. "NOOOOO!" He screamed once more as he was engulfed by the smoke altogether.

Blizzardstar jerked awake. He was still in the den, lying by the StarCrystal. He sighed with relief, grateful that he had woken up. The prophecy rang in his ears. _Three shadows will emerge, but the three lights will follow. They will try, but never win._

_But…_Blizzardstar wondered. _I don't know what it means…_


	2. Chapter 1: Fox recieves it

"Fox?" A voice called inside the Great Fox. "Fox, where are you?" The voice came out, and was revealed to be a blue jay with red eye markings. "FOX, IF I HAVE TO-" "Relax, Falco! I'm up here!" A voice called from above. Falco looked up to see a light orange colored fox hanging on a bar in the large ship. "Fox! What are you doing up there?!" Falco said. "Being bored," Fox replied, releasing his feet from the bar and landing safely in front of his feathered friend. "Seriously, if a new mission doesn't come soon, I'll lose my mind!" "No kiddin," The jay replied. "We've been mission-free so long I've almost considered calling Star Wolf to attack us!"

Fox jerked his head around. "_What?! _You were about to call Star Wolf over here?!" He gasped in shock. "That's..._stupid!" _"I know, I know," Falco said. "Just be glad I didn't." Changing the subject, he added, "So...how's things between you and Krystal?" Fox stared at his friend when he said that. "Stop...mentioning...her...!" He growled, trying hard not to blush. "There is NOTHING between us!" "You're lying," Falco said in a matter-of-fact tone. "People always make a face like that when they lie." "Just shut up..." Fox sighed. He left his friend and went to his bed, laying down. He had a strange urge to sleep, even though he wasn't tired. He suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

Fox woke up in Corneia, but froze at what he saw. It was all in ruins. The buildings broken, torn down, shattered, the roads with many cracks; everything around him was broken. Suddenly, some of the dust rose and began making shapes. One of them was the one he was most familiar with. "Andross!" He snarled. But when he looked at the other two shapes, the round evil scientist and the group of 'melting' cats, he didn't know who they were. Like before, a light came over the dust, and then that light melted into a blue and peach hedgehog with emerald green eyes, a flame colored cat, and himself.

Words rang in his ears: _Three shadows will emerge, but the three lights will follow. They will try, but never win. _Suddenly, the ground underneath him broke apart, and he fell until he could see nothing but black.

Fox let out a grunt of pain and opened his eyes. He was still in the Great Fox, but now he was on the floor by his bed, his sheets wrapped around him. He got up, and his nose hit the table. "Ouch!" He groaned, rubbing his sore nose. He picked up the sheets, put them back on the bed, then sat down. The words of the dream kept ringing in his head. _Shut up! _He cried in his head. _I don't even know what it means! _But to his dismay, those words didn't leave him alone.

Eventually, he did start putting some thought into it. _Maybe I should tell the others, _He reasoned. _They might know what it means. _Luckily for him, when he went to open his door, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal all fell through it. "Hey, Fox..." Falco said nervously. "Were you three eavesdropping on me?" He asked. Immediately, Slippy and Krystal both pointed at Falco and said, "It was his idea!" "Well, _sorry _for want-" Falco defended himself. "Guys, it's fine!" Fox interrupted. "Besides, I needed to talk to you three anyway."


	3. Chapter 2: Squirrelflight's explanation

A flame orange tabby tom was in his den, resting. He got up, shook the scraps of moss off of his pelt, and walked out of the den to reveal a clearing full of other cats, young and old. "Hi, Firestar!" One of the kits mewed to him, just before getting tackled by another kit. Firestar only chuckled. He always loved when his Clan was thriving. _I wish it had always been that way..._He thought, remembering the time when a dark brown tabby named Tigerstar had been in the forest. This tom was evil, cruel and brutal. He had too many ambitions, and not one of them was good. In the end, just because of his own ambitions, the evil tom have been killed by a cat who was no bigger than an apprentice!

"Firestar?" Another cat's voice called him back into the present. He turned to see his daughter, Squirrelflight, standing nest to him. "Yes?" "I've been having odd dreams lately..." Firestar looked shocked at this. "What kind of dreams?" He asked in a serious tone. "Well, in one dream, I was in a strange place, that looked a lot like StarClan," She explained. "And I swore that I saw Sonic appear. A bunch of star-pelted spirits came up to him one at a time, and they seemed to be giving him extra lives. After it was done, all of the spirits except one disappeared, and showed him a terrible sight. Forests were destroyed-I first thought it was Twolegs-but Twoleg nests were destroyed as well. Then came shadows, that melted into a Twoleg, some kind of animal, and what looked like Dark Forest cats. But a light came over them, and became a fox that stood on its hind legs, another was Sonic himself, and the last one was-believe it or not-_you."_

"_ME?" _Firestar gasped. "I'm included in that?" "Yeah! And there was a prophecy involved too, but I heard a StarClan cat's voice say it to me." Firestar was getting highly curious now. "What did it say?" He asked, longing to hear it. "It said, '_Three shadows will emerge, but the three lights will follow. They will try, but never win.'_" Squirrelflight finished. "Quick, we must tell Jayfeather." Firestar meowed, heading to the medicine den in an instant. The silver tabby medicine cat spoke as soon as they came in. "Yes?" He mewed without looking up. "Jayfeather, we have something to tell you." Firestar meowed, then Squirrelflight began to explain.


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble brews for Fox

"And next thing I know, I'm falling in the black," Fox concluded. His teammates were staring at him with wide eyes. "Wow..." Slippy murmured. "You actually saw yourself in one of those three?" Fox nodded. "I wonder who the other two were?" Krystal thought out loud. Falco shrugged. "Who knows. But I bet you we'll find out soon." Almost as if it were a cue, an alarm started blaring. The team ran over to a computer with a large screen, and Fox pressed a button to reveal someone on screen.

"What is it, General Pepper?" Fox asked urgently. "Star Wolf is doing something, I'm not sure what, but they're aiming it at Corneria!" The General replied, in a rather urgent yet frightened voice. "You must go and stop them!" "Don't worry, General," Fox said. "We're on our way!" The four got in their Arwings, and Fox called to make sure everyone was ready. "I'm good!" Slippy replied. "Systems are a go!" Krystal said. "Ready to fly, Fox!" Falco said with confidence. Fox took a deep breath, then said, "Alright. Let's rock-n-roll!"

The hatch opened up, and the team flowed out in their Arwings. "Fox! Do you read me?" Falco's voice came from the Arwing's communicator. "Read you loud and clear, bud." "I can see them up ahead. Should we do a surprise attack?" Fox thought for a moment, then said, "Yes, and here's the plan..." After explaining it to his teammates, they set the plan into motion. Team Star Wolf had no idea what was coming for them. Pigma soon did discover, though, what was coming. "Wolf...Star Fox is coming!" But the warning was too late, because Star Fox had already started to fire their lasers. "Fox...he's not getting away this time..." Wolf growled. And with that, Wolf aimed at Fox's Arwing, charged up the blaster, and fired. The green laser sliced through one of the wings, and messed up the systems, sending the Arwing hurdling towards Earth at an alarming speed.

Fox frantically pressed button after button, and even pulled up the steering handle to change the ship's course, but there was nothing he could do as he began a fiery entry to Earth's atmosphere, and connection to him was lost.


	5. Chapter 4: Not the best entrance

A blue blur rushed out of the forest and into the free areas. This blur was Blizzardstar, or in other words, Sonic the Hedgehog. It felt good, he would think, to be out like this. But this time, he was about to get a very big surprise. His highly sensitive ears picked up a odd roaring kind of sound. _Where is that coming from..? _He thought. The roar in his ear started getting louder, causing him to look up. He saw what looked like a meteor-coming straight toward him.

Sonic ran up a little bit closer, but soon realized that was a terrible idea, as the strange object landed on the ground, knocking about dirt, grass, and Sonic himself backwards. After the debris cleared, he stopped in his tracks at what he saw. A jet-like ship was laying in front of him. It was broken, dirty, and a piece of its wing had broken off from the fall. Sonic looked a little harder into it, and he ended up finding a body in it. Gently, he pulled the body out of the broken ship onto the grass. It was a fox. It didn't look anything like a Mobian, and its clothes looked like it should've been at work in space. Letting his super-hearing kick in, he heard the fox breathing, but slowly. _I should get him to the others..._Sonic thought, hoisting the strange fox up in his arms. _They might know who this is..._And with that, he raced to his place, where Tails had told him the he and others would be.

* * *

><p><em>"Urrgh..."<em> Fox groaned. He opened his eyes, having to blink a few times since his vision was really blurry. He realized he was in a room with a dim light to it, lying on a bed, with an ice pack on his head. _Where am I? _He started to sit up, but his head was so bad that he couldn't, so he had to lay back down. After sometime, however, he was able to sit up and get out of the bed._ Whoever these people were, _He thought. _Must have only put pity on me. _He crept out of the room, and using all his stealth, he kept hidden, but explored where he was a little bit.

Someone did see him, though, as Fox got toward a bigger room where many others were. "Uh, Dad...?" The voice said. Fox jerked his head around to see a young white female hedgehog with blue eyes. He got up and started walking over to her. "Dad..!" She cried again, backing up. "No, no, no," Fox murmured, not wanting the girl to blow his cover. "Don't say anything!" He realized the young girl was only getting scared by the minute, she had started to run, but Fox held her back, trying to explain what was going on. "Please, just listen to me!" He said in a rather commanding voice, scaring the girl so much that she started to scream and twist in his grip. _No, no, NO! _He cried in his head. It was too late now; she had screamed, and the others found him.


	6. Chapter 5: Introductions and disasters

"Uh..." Fox stood frozen in the middle of the group of animals that stood around him. Sonic came to the front. "Put her _down."_ He growled. Fox silently obeyed, and the little girl ran straight to Sonic, hugging on tight to him. "Now, about you messing with-" "Hey, back off, buddy!" Fox pulled out his blaster, his finger on the trigger. The crowd around him backed up in surprise. The only one that didn't back up, of course, was Sonic. Instead, he walked straight up to Fox, an angered look in his eyes. "Listen," He said angrily. "I let you get away by messing with my daughter, but pulling out a gun...that's really crossing the line."

"Just tell me where I am, and what you want to do with me." Fox encountered, still holding up the blaster. "What do you mean?" A two-tailed fox called out. "Sonic just found you when your ship crashed, and brought you here to heal you!" "That's what they always do," Fox replied sharply. "Before they try to robotize me or something." Sonic muttered something to himself, then said, "Look, dude, we're not going to robotize you, brainwash you, whatever you think we'll do, we WON'T, and we DON'T, okay?" Fox took sometime to answer, but finally, he put up his blaster. "That's better," Sonic commented in a approved tone. "Now, you got a name?" "Of course! It's Fox McCloud, but I just go by Fox." Fox replied. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. And the others around you are all my friends and family. They'll be introduced later." Suddenly, Fox felt the pain that was in his head from earlier, and he stumbled backwards, eventually falling. "Hey, Fox! Are you alright?!" Fox was too weak to answer, and eventually blacked out.

"_Fox!"_


End file.
